


The Devil's Hour

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Devil's Hour [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Demons, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Squidward warned Spongebob not to put on a play during the witching hour.
Series: The Devil's Hour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549330
Kudos: 1





	The Devil's Hour

Spongebob was decorating for the play and Squidward walked to him.

Squidward said "Aaaah! Spongebob what are you doing here!?"

Spongebob said "Hi Squidward I was putting on a play during the-"

Squidward said "Shh it's not the devil's hour it's because ghosts, witches and demons are going to arrive on the living world"

Spongebob said "Oh you mean-THE WITCHING HOUR!?"

Squidward facepalmed "No you sponge brain there were two children wanted to play a game but the game was cursed and they accidentally attract the witches, ghosts and demons"

Thunder crashing

Spongebob shuddered

Squidward said "And that's why you should never put on a play during the witching hour"

Squidward walked away

Spongebob gulped


End file.
